Overprotective Aniki
by DJ-san
Summary: Aniki selalu saja mengomeliku dan menyuruhku melakukan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa disuruh-suruh. Mengapa sih aniki begitu menyebalkan? Mengapa aniki tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku? Warning: SisCon or BroCon!


**DJ-san yang sedang writer block akhirnya kembali lagi dengan membawa hadiah ulang tahun buat Luka-chan! Tutturuu~**

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung masuk aja yuk ke disclaimer-nya!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ****© Yamaha**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction…**

* * *

><p><strong>Overprotective Aniki<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luka, cepat bangun!" "Luka, jangan berlama-lama di kamar mandi!" "Luka, ayo dipercepat makan sarapannya!" "Lama sekali sih!" "Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"<p>

Selalu saja kata itu dan itu yang keluar dari mulut aniki-ku, Megurine Luki. Dia selalu saja menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Padahal aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA, sudah bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri, tidak usah disuruh-suruh lagi. Tapi kenapa sih aniki masih selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak TK?

"Luka! Cepat keluar, sarapanmu nanti dingin!"

Lagi-lagi suara menyebalkan itu. Suara siapa lagi itu kalau bukan suara aniki? Uhh…. Menyebalkan!

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Bawel banget sih!" keluhku kesal. Aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku setelah siap dengan seragam sekolahku.

"Lama amat sih! Ck… Sudahlah, segera habiskan sarapanmu. Aku tidak mau sampai gelarmu sebagai siswi teladan yang tidak pernah terlambat masuk sekolah dan selalu mendapat peringkat satu umum di sekolah tercoreng hanya karena bangun kesiangan!" Aniki mulai berceloteh lagi. Huh… Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kata-kata yang sama seperti itu setiap pagi. Yah, bukannya bermaksud sombong sih tapi kenyataannya aku memang seorang siswi teladan di sekolahku, Crypton Gakuen. Sekolah terfavorit di kota tempat tinggalku ini. Tidak heran jika aku termasuk murid paling popular di sekolah. Tapi aku masih tidak suka jika gelar itu diungkit dan diungkit lagi oleh aniki setiap hari. Bagiku perkataan aniki itu terdengar seperti sindiran! Padahal aniki sendiri dulunya juga siswa teladan di sekolah tersebut.

"Sudahlah aniki. Aku tahu kau sangat menghargai harkat dan martabat serta menjaga nama baik keluarga Megurine. Tapi aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih harus disuruh-suruh," jawabku dengan rangkaian kata hiperbola.

"Ya, ya, ya… Terserah kau saja, yang penting cepat habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" oceh aniki lagi. Aku tidak tahu mau sampai kapan anikiku terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Otou-san dan okaa-san saja tidak pernah bersikap berlebihan begitu terhadapku. Aaargh! Pokoknya aniki memang benar-benar menyebalkan dan overprotective!

"Aku sudah selesai aniki! Aku berangkat sekarang ya!"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku segera pamit kepada aniki. Ingin aku sesegera mungkin meninggalkan rumah ini yang dipenuhi aura suram yang berasal dari anikiku yang paling menjengkelkan itu. Waktu di sekolah pun terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada di rumah bersama aniki.

"Iya! Hari ini aku pulang agak malam, tetapi bagaimana pun juga jangan sampai telat pulang ke rumah! Pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah, jangan keluyuran! Apalagi malam-malam. Anak perempuan itu tidak baik keluar malam-malam! Mengerti?" aniki berceloteh lagi seperti orang tua.

"Iya, iya… aku mengerti, tenang saja! Jaa, Luki-nii!"

Setelah itu, aku segera berlari kecil menuju ke sekolah.

- 過保護な 兄貴 -

"Ohayoo Luka-sama!"

"Unn… Ohayoo gozaimasu."

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam kelas. Dan seperti biasa, para lelaki bodoh ini selalu saja mengerumuniku bak gula yang dikelilingi semut.

'Hah… Ayolah! Di sekolah ini kan masih banyak wanita cantik lain selain aku. Masa harus aku terus sih yang harus dikerumuni orang-orang tidak berguna seperti ini?' benakku sambil mendesah panjang.

"Luka-sama bagaimana kabarnya hari ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu, Kamui Gakupo. Yah, pertanyaan semacam ini memang menjadi langganannya setiap pagi. Tapi selalu kubalas dengan anggukan agar ia tidak terus-terusan bertanya. Kuakui dia memang seorang pemuda yang sangat perhatian dan ada isu bahwa diam-diam ia suka padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, sebab aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada si pemuda flamboyant itu. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai di kelas ini. Namun aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepada siapa pun.

"Uooh… Seperti biasa yah, Luka-sama selalu terlihat cool dan cuek," ujar Gakupo lagi.

"Hahaha… Gakupo jangan pura-pura tidak tahu deh. Luka-chan tuh bukannya cuek, tapi dia itu tsundere! Yah, sok-sok jaim gitu deh. Siapa tahu Luka-chan sebenarnya menyukai Gakupo juga. Cieee…" potong seorang pemuda yang lain yang berambut biru, Kaito Shion. Dia itu cowok konyol yang paling sok tahu di kelas ini. Hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan aniki.

"Hoi, hoi! Berisik sekali sih kalian berdua. Luka-san itu hanya menyukai tipe cowok dingin yang tidak banyak omong seperti kalian!" omel seorang pemuda lagi yang terakhir, Meito Sakine. Berandalan yang selalu ditakuti oleh seisi kelas. Jangan coba-coba mencari masalah dengannya jika tidak mau hidupmu penuh dengan masalah. Meito hanya akan tunduk kepada satu orang yang paling ia segani, yaitu aku. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena aku sering berhasil mengalahkannya dalam latihan kendo. Tapi hebatnya, dia bisa tahu tipe cowok idamanku itu seperti apa.

"Kyaaa! Mikuo-kun sudah datang!" "Ohayoo, Mikuo-kun!" terdengar suara-suara bising lagi dari arah lain. Bedanya kali ini suara jeritan dari para gadis penggemar Hatsune Mikuo, idola kelas ini. Dan Mikuo ini adalah orang yang kumaksudkan tadi. Orang yang aku sukai. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah seorang kapten tim basket di sekolah ini. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap serta pembawaannya yang dingin dan tenang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan terlebih lagi Mikuo duduk sebangku denganku sehingga sering membuatku tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercaya-dirian, juga gugup saat aku sedang bersama dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Yah, dengan sangat terpaksa kuakui perkataan Kaito ada benarnya juga bahwa aku ini tsundere.

Mikuo hanya menggangguk pelan juga sambil melewati kerumunan gadis itu begitu saja, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Buku-bukunya pun langsung ditata rapi di atas meja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kuo-kun, hari ini ada acara nggak sepulang sekolah? Kita makan siang bareng yuk!" ajak salah seorang gadis bernama Lily, ia merupakan gadis dari kelas sebelah yang menyukai Mikuo juga. Bahkan ia juga pernah berhasil mengajak Mikuo berkencan dengannya. Kalau ajakan kali ini, dari gadis yang satu ini, kurasa Mikuo tak bisa menolaknya.

"Maaf Lily, tapi hari ini aku masih ada latihan sepulang sekolah," tolak Mikuo lembut. Tebakanku ternyata meleset.

"Oh, jadi hari ini Kuo-kun bakal ada latihan? Tak masalah. Kalau begitu aku nanti kasih semangat buat Mikuo-kun deh biar latihannya maksimal!" balas Lily dengan tanpa rasa kecewa sedikit pun. Dia memang pengagum berat Mikuo. Wajahnya pun cukup cantik dan menarik. Sikap Mikuo terhadapnya juga tidak seperti caranya memperlakukan gadis-gadis yang lain. Ia selalu terlihat ramah dan lembut di depan Lily. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak akan kalah darinya!

"Hnn… silahkan saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pulang telat nanti. Hahaha…" ujar Mikuo ramah.

"Ya sudah. Sampai ketemu nanti siang ya, Kuo! Daah!" seru Lily sambil berlalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda mulai pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing sambil tetap menjaga ketenangan. Tak lama kemudian guru kami pun masuk. Pelajaran pertama kami adalah biologi, dan yang jelas gurunya dikenal sebagai guru killer di sekolah ini. Setiap tugas darinya harus dikerjakan sesempurna mungkin, jika tidak, ia tidak segan-segan member nilai nol di rapor kami. Mengerikan.

Setelah itu pelajaran pertama di kelas kami segera dimulai. Dua jam kemudian, sang guru killer pun memberi kami tugas proyek ilmiah yang diberikan rutin setiap akhir bulan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak rasa penjelasan bapak mengenai tanaman hydroponic ini sudah cukup jelas. Sekarang bapak minta kalian masing-masing mencari pasangan untuk mengerjakan proyek ilmiah berhubungan dengan bab ini. Ingat! Setiap pasangan harus lawan jenis dan tidak boleh sampai ada yang laporan proyeknya sama! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, pak"

"Ya. Terima kasih dan selamat siang."

"Selamat siang sensei!"

Tepat setelah sang guru killer keluar dari kelas, bel tanda istirahat pertama pun berbunyi. Semua orang di dalam kelas pun langsung berubah ricuh. Nampaknya mereka sedang sibuk mencari pasangan untuk proyek ilmiah nanti. Dan yah, seperti biasa aku menjadi sasaran utama para cowok.

"Luka-chan, kerja bareng saya yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Sebaiknya jangan bersama dia, Luka-sama. Dia itu bodoh dan hanya bisa mengganggu. Lebih baik bersamaku saja. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk Luka-sama…" bujuk Gakupo tak mau kalah.

"Sama aku saja!" "Aku saja!" "Tidak, aku saja!" sahut beberapa cowok yang lain yang tak kalah bodohnya dengan Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Hmm… Maaf ya, Gakupo, Kaito, aku butuh waktu untuk memilih sebentar siapa yang layak menjadi pasanganku nanti," jawabku akhirnya. Dengan sengaja kubuat rangkaian kataku terdengar arogan dan alhasil, kedua cowok bodoh itu beserta cowok-cowok minor yang lain langsung merajuk di pojok kelas.

"Buahaha! Dasar bodoh! Mereka selalu saja bersikeras melakukan hal yang sia-sia," sindir Meito dengan tawa yang cukup keras hingga sukses membuat aura gelap dari para cowok bodoh itu berkitar disekelilingnya.

Sementara itu, Mikuo juga sedang dikelilingi oleh para gadis, seperti biasa. Sangat jelas bahwa para gadis itu sedang membujuk dan merayu Mikuo untuk bisa berpasangan dengannya. Namun tepat seperti dugaanku, ia menolak kesemuanya. Para gadis itu langsung berkeluh kesah dan berjalan melangkah keluar kelas.

Setelah menolak ajakan dari para cowok bodoh tadi, aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku susah mendapatkan pasangan. Aku jadi merasa serba salah. Jika aku berpasangan dengan salah satu dari cowok bodoh itu, nanti aku malah direpotkan. Kalau sama Meito, nanti aku malah ditantang berlatih kendo. Lalu kalau sama Mikuo… Aku tidak yakin dia mau menerimaku.

"Megurine-san."

Suara itu memanggil namaku. Tapi tunggu… Itu kan suara Mikuo? Aku segera menengok kea rah sumber suara itu.

"I-iya. Ada apa, Hatsune-san?" Ukh… Lagi-lagi aku gugup.

"Kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk proyek ilmiah?"

"Ano… eto… sebenarnya sih belum." Aduh… kenapa ia bertanya tentang hal itu sih? Aku kan jadi makin nervous…

"Aku juga belum. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

"Ano ne…" Apa? Jadi sekarang Mikuo malah menawariku untuk sekelompok dengannya? Uhh… Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahku lagi sekarang. "Iya, tentu saja aku mau. Tapi kenapa aku, bukan yang lain?"

"Karena satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dipercaya di kelas ini hanya kau saja," jawabnya simpel. Mendengar alasannya yang begitu merekah di hatiku membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa Mikuo memperlakukanku berbeda dari yang lain? Apa ini pertanda bahwa… Mikuo juga suka kepadaku? Uhh… Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sih, Luka?

"Be-be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih, Hatsune-san!"

"Hnn… ngomong-ngomong maaf ya, hari ini mungkin aku pulang agak sore, jadi tugas kelompok kita…"

"Aku bisa menunggu kok!" potongku lancar. "I-iya… Maksudku, yah… Aku bisa menunggumu sampai pulang latihan nanti. Kebetulan hari ini aniki ada kursus Inggris, jadi ia pulang malam dan tidak bisa mengganggu kita lagi!" jelasku panjang lebar tanpa mempedulikan apa saja kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aniki? Memang ada apa dengan anikimu?"

"Eh?" Tanpa kusadari aku malah mengungkit-ungkit soal aniki-ku yang overprotective dan super menyebalkan itu. Perasaanku sekarang tentunya sangat malu, sebab aku baru saja menceritakan tentang rahasia pribadiku kepada orang yang kusukai. Huuh… mau kutaruh dimana wajahku?

"Jangan bilang aniki-mu itu over-"

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan kok Hatsune-san! Aniki tidak seperti yang kau perkirakan. Dia tidak over-protective kok. Tenang saja."

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara. Tapi sepertinya kau tahu ya apa yang tadi mau kukatakan? Apa benar aniki-mu itu tidak over-protective?" Tanya Mikuo lagi. Kali ini ia seperti sedang menginterogasiku. Sikapku harus seperti apa sekarang?

"Tidak. Sungguh kok, ia tidak seperti itu. Ia sudah sibuk dengan mata kuliahnya, jadi untuk apa ia masih mengurusiku? Ahahaha…" jawabku dengan alasan yang sengaja kubuat-buat.

"Ohh… Begitu ya? Ya sudah lah. Tunggu aku sampai selesai latihan ya? Setelah itu kita segera pergi ke taman mencari bahan penelitian. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" ajak Mikuo yang akhirnya melepaskanku dari berbagai macam pertanyaan interogasi.

"Oke. Tak masalah. Hehehe…" balasku kemudian sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

- 過保護な 兄貴 -

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk aku. Aku harus buru-buru pulang dan bertukar pakaian, setelah itu aku akan langsung kembali lagi ke sekolah dan lalu mengerjakan proyek ilmiah bersama Mikuo. Ah, hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Tapi aku senang karena seharian ini aku akan terus bersama Mikuo. Hihihi…

Setelah siap dengan pakaian santaiku dan tas selempang kecil berisi buku-buku catatan beserta alat tulis, aku segera berjalan keluar.

"Aniki, aku pergi dulu!" seruku dari luar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aniki sedang tidak berada di rumah. Duh, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran tentang aniki sih? Pasti gara-gara aku selalu diomeli jika bepergian tanpa pamit kepadanya terlebih dahulu. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat pergi dan cepat pulang sebelum aniki pulang dan berceramah lagi.

Sesampainya kembali di sekolah, aku melihat Mikuo beserta tim basketnya masih bermain dengan serunya. Sorakan para penonton di sudut lapangan bergemuruh membelah langit. Karena tertarik pada permainan yang semakin seru, akhirnya aku pun ikut menontonnya. Mikuo terlihat sangat keren dan mempesona ditengah lapangan sana. Setiap dribble dan shot yang ia buat mampu membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas… dan jantungku berdebar-debar…

"Mikuo-kun! Suki de Mikuo-kun!" teriak Lily dari seberang sana. Konsentrasiku pada pertandingan langsung buyar begitu saja. Mengganggu mood ku saja…

Tak terasa dua setengah jam pun sudah berlalu. Para penonton beserta tim yang tadi ikut bermain pun bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tak menyadari bahwa waktu bisa berlalu secepat ini.

"Kuo-kun! Tadi kau keren sekali lho! Aku saja sampai terkesima melihat permainanmu itu," puji Lily.

"Ahaha… Terima kasih Lily. Ini karena kami sering latihan," balas Mikuo hangat. Lily dan Mikuo terlihat sangat dekat. Dan hal itu semakin membuat hatiku panas. Kenapa sih ia harus sedekat itu dengan Mikuo?

"Oh iya. Kudengar kelasmu sudah mendapatkan tugas proyek ilmiah lagi dari Dell-sensei. Ya, kelasku juga sudah sih dari kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dapat pasangan belum untuk proyek ilmiah itu?" tanya Lily to the point.

"Aku… Sebenarnya sudah. Itu orangnya," ujar Mikuo sambil menunjukku yang masih duduk di bangku penonton. Ah, ternyata ia menyadari keberadaanku daritadi di tempat ini.

"Wah! Ternyata Luka-san ya! Bagus, bagus. Luka-san memang pintar dan bisa diandalkan. Jadi kapan nih mau memulai pengamatannya?" tanya Lily sembari memujiku. Bagiku, pujiannya itu terdengar seperti… sindiran secara tidak langsung. Baiklah, lupakan, itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Hari ini juga setelah aku latihan basket," jawab Mikuo sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam ranselnya lalu meneguk air dingin di dalamnya.

"Benarkah? Luka-san setia sekali ya menunggu Mikuo sampai sore begini."

Mendengar pernyataan Lily tadi, aku langsung terkejut dan pipiku merona lagi.

Mikuo yang menghentikan kegiatan meneguk air minumnya pun langsung balas memuji Lily. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau sendiri juga setia kok menungguku sampai sore hari begini." Aaargh! Kenapa sih kalian berdua selalu membuatku cemburu?

"Itu tak masalah, Mikuo-kun. Demi Kuo-kun aku akan melakukan apa saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku harus segera pulang nih. Kaa-san dan too-san pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan aku sekarang. Mata ne, Mikuo-kun! Luka-san! Sukses ya buat proyek ilmiahnya!" pamit Lily sambil melambaikan tangan pada kami, kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan sekolah. Akhirnya ia pulang juga… Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Mikuo saja yang berada lapangan ini.

"Yo Luka! Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Mau langsung berangkat saja sekarang?" tanya Mikuo setelah meneguk habis sebotol air mineral.

"Ya… Kurasa begitu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" jawabku menyetujuinya.

Setelah itu aku dan Mikuo segera berangkat ke taman dengan kaki sebagai satu-satunya alat transportasi. Karena jarak antar sekolah dengan taman cukup jauh, aku bisa merasakan kakiku jadi sedikit pegal. Tapi pegal di kaki ini tidak berarti apa-apa, sebab aku lebih capek jika harus mendengar suara omelan aniki di rumah. Lagipula ada Mikuo di sampingku. Aku harus terlihat kuat. Masa berjalan segini jauh saja sudah capek sih?

"Kau tidak merasa capek, Megurine-san? Kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh, lho."

"Ah, segini mah belum ada apa-apanya. Aku tidak capek kok. Aku bahkan bisa berlari!"

"Hei, jangan berlari!"

Aku membohongi Mikuo mengenai rasa pegal di kakiku, dan bodohnya aku malah berlari-lari layaknya anak kecil. Aku tidak melihat apa saja yang berada di bawah kakiku sehingga tak sengaja aku tersandung batu. Dan jatuh.

_GDEBUK!_

"Aduh! Ka-kakiku…" aku merintih kesakitan, memegangi kakiku yang berlebam.

"Yare yare… Sudah kubilang kan, jangan berlari. Tanah disini banyak batunya, kalau tersandung seperti ini kan sayang kakimu jadi terluka," ujar Mikuo sambil mengguyur kakiku dengan sedikit air mineral yang masih tersisa di ranselnya. Ia juga membalut kakiku dengan perban yang sudah ia persiapkan di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia membantuku berdiri dan memapahku berjalan bersama, bahkan ia sampai membawakan tasku juga. Aku merasa Mikuo begitu memperhatikanku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri. Dan sekarang rona merah di wajahku ini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku rasa, aku semakin menyukai Mikuo… Tapi, kapan aku bisa mengatakannya?

"Kita sudah hampir sampai. Bertahanlah."

"Unn…"

Setelah beberapa ratus meter dilalui, akhirnya aku dan Mikuo sampai juga ke Taman Flora Hanatte.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di Taman Hanatte. Kakimu sudah agak baikan kan, Luka?" tanya Mikuo sambil menoleh ke arahku. Wajah kami sekarang berjarak sangat dekat. Aku pun jadi gugup sendiri. Bahkan aku sudah hampir lupa tujuanku sebenarnya pergi ke taman ini.

"I-iya. Begitulah… Le-lepaskan saja aku disini. Ah-hahaha…"

"Iya deh. Bagus kalau sakitmu sudah baikan. Kita bisa mulai bekerja sekarang!" ujar Mikuo semangat.

"I-iya…"

Kami pun mulai mengitari taman, mengamati berbagai jenis tumbuhan hidrophonic, sesekali mencatat nama-nama spesiesnya dan sesekali mengambil fotonya juga. Tak cukup hanya berjalan dan mengitari taman selama satu setengah jam, kami masih melanjutkan perjalanan ke kafetaria dan memakan sushi bersama. Aku tidak menyangka, aku dan Mikuo ternyata bisa bekerjasama dengan baik juga. Aku senang. Hari ini aku sungguh senang, bisa bersama Mikuo seharian penuh! Sungguh berbeda rasanya bersama Mikuo seharian penuh dibanding dengan terjebak dalam rumah seharian penuh bersama si overprotective aniki! Oh, rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia saja.

- 過保護な 兄貴 -

"Megurine-san, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ternyata berjalan bersamamu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Apa kita bisa seperti ini juga lain kali?" ujar Mikuo yang tentunya sangat canggung di telingaku. Tumben sekali ia yang biasanya dingin tiba-tiba bisa berbicara seperti ini di depanku. Kukira hanya Lily lah yang bisa membuatnya sehangat ini.

"Ng… Kuharap begitu. Aku juga senang bisa bersama Mikuo seharian," balasku pelan. Kali ini, aku tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajah merahku di depan Mikuo. Debar jantungku pun bisa terdengar sangat keras.

"Wajahmu memerah. Suara detak jantungmu juga tidak normal. Kau sakit, Megurine-san?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Aku tidak sakit, Mikuo. Dan tolong panggil aku Luka saja. Maaf, tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman saja jika kita saling memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing saja.

"Uhm… Baiklah, Luka-san. Lalu kalau kau tidak sakit, mengapa kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini?" Mikuo bertanya lagi. Sepertinya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sakit, Mikuo-kun! Aku hanya… hanya… kupikir aku suka padamu," jawabku pelan. Setelah akhirnya aku menyatakannya, jantungku pun berdegup semakin kencang. Serasa mau meledak saja.

"Luka-san? Kau serius? Kau suka… padaku?" Mikuo pun juga terlihat canggung.

"I-iya… Daisuki dayo, Mikuo-kun!" aku semakin mengeraskan volume suaraku. Kuharap Mikuo bisa mendengar pernyataan dari hatiku yang tulus ini. Dan tentunya aku harap aku mendapatkan respon yang baik darinya.

"Ma-maaf… Tapi aku tidak bisa?"

"E-eh?" Mikuo… menolakku? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Maafkan aku, Luka-san. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Sebab hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sangat kucintai…" Mikuo menunduk meminta maaf.

"Jadi… kau sudah punya kekasih? Apakah orang itu adalah… Lily-san?"

"Tidak, bukan dia juga. Namanya adalah Miku. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Miku, kekasihku sendiri."

Mendengar alasannya bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih, hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi aku terus berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu hal ini! Mikuo adalah seorang idol. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan selalu sempurna. Tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang tertarik padanya. Dan pasti salah satu orang yang beruntung itu berhasil memiliki Mikuo. Sedangkan aku? Aku juga termasuk gadis yang kurang beruntung. Tidak, aku tidak beruntung! Hancurlah semua harapanku! Aku hanya akan berakhir di rumahku yang suram, bersama aniki yang menyebalkan dan tidak mengerti sama sekali akan perasaanku ini! Tiada gunanya lagi aku berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Mikuo-kun… Kurasa saat kita berjalan bersama cukup sampai disini saja. Aku akan berangkat pulang sendiri sekarang."

"Eh? Sekarang kan sudah jam sembilan malam. Nanti kalau di jalan kenapa-napa seperti tadi gimana?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Aku mau pulang. Jaa mata ne…" pamitku.

"Hnn… Jaa, Luka-san! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" balas Mikuo juga.

Lalu berjalan pulanglah aku sendirian, di tengah kegelapan malam yang sunyi. Sesampainya di rumah, aku akan mendapati pencobaan yang kedua. Aku yakin itu.

Sesampainya aku di rumah. Aku melihat pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan mobil aniki sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Pasti dia sudah sampai di rumah daritadi. Dan pastinya aku akan kena omel lagi karena aku pulang sampai selarut ini dan tidak jelas keberadaannya dimana.

"Tadaima!" seruku yang tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Aniki? Kau sudah pulang kan? Kenapa tidak muncul dan mengomeliku saat aku pulang larut malam? Tumben sekali," seruku tak tentu arah.

"Luka…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang dari belakangku. Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar seperti orang habis menangis. Aku yakin orang itu bukan aniki. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba memelukku?

"Kau kemana saja! Kau menghilang seharian! Kau tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali! Aku sudah mencarimu di sekolah, di rumah teman, bahkan sampai di gang-gang sempit pun aku masih mencarimu! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kau akan pergi dan pulang sampai selarut ini? Lalu, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa anak perempuan tidak boleh berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Aku selalu menasihatimu sampai-sampai kau jera padaku. Itu semua karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku!" seru orang itu panjang lebar. Kali ini aku percaya bahwa orang yang di belakangku ini adalah aniki.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat aniki menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini hanya karena aku pulang larut malam. Aku mengecek telepon genggamku yang ternyata masih ku non-aktifkan sejak pagi. Pantas saja aniki tidak bisa menghubungiku.

"Luka, aku tahu kau membenciku! Tapi dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, hanya kau orang yang paling kusayangi, imouto!" seru aniki sambil memelukku erat.

Aku merasakan pelukan aniki yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada aniki. Aku selalu menolak kasih sayang dari aniki. Bukan aniki yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, melainkan aku yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan aniki. Aku selalu mengabaikannya hingga akhirnya ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri, adiknya… yang paling ia sayangi. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Bodoh!

"Luki-nii! Aku juga sayang padamu. Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan orang yang aku sukai saja, bahkan aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dibalik sikap aniki yang menyebalkan itu sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melindungiku. Kau selalu memperhatikanku sedangkan aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Gomenasai aniki… gomenasai!" seruku sambil membalas pelukan aniki. Air mataku kini tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Bukan karena perasaanku yang ditolak oleh Mikuo, tetapi karenaa penyesalanku yang telah mengabaikan aniki dan menjelek-jelekannya dari belakang.

"Iya. Luki-nii juga berjanji, tidak akan bersikap overprotective lagi pada Luka. Tapi tolong… perbuatanmu kali ini jangan diulangi lagi ya?" balas aniki.

"Iya. Luka berjanji."

Kami berdua saling berpelukan untuk menenangkan batin satu sama lain. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dan aniki bisa saling tersenyum hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia tinggal di rumah bersama aniki. Sejak saat ini…

- 過保護な 兄貴 -

"Luka, bangun sayang… Sarapanmu sudah siap," aniki membangunkanku. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi. Namun kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang lebih halus dari biasanya.

"Unnh… lima menit lagi Luki-nii…"

"Luka, aniki kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau tidur apalagi saat musim dingin kau harus menutupi dirimu dengan selimut. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur dengan perut terbuka seperti itu."

"HAH!" Aku terlonjak dari tempat tidur ketika aniki berkata demikian. Aku melihat kea rah tubuhku. Aku memang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja saat tidur dan tidak menutupinya dengan selimut. Wajahku langsung memerah karena aniki melihatku seperti ini.

"Aniki! Ecchi!" ujarku sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut yang tadinya masih terlipat rapi.

"Kalau menutupinya sekarang sudah percuma, Luka. Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Lagi pula bukankah seharusnya kau mandi? Apa perlu aku saja yang memandikanmu?" goda aniki lagi sehingga membuatku semakin malu.

"Hentai! Hentai! Aniki hentai!" omelku sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipiku!

"Hahaha… makanya cepat mandi sana!"

"Uuh… tidak usah disuruh juga aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" jawabku seperti biasa.

"Tunggu dulu, Luka!" tiba-tiba aniki menahanku.

"Ada apa?"

_Cup~_

Bibirku tiba-tiba dikecup oleh aniki. Perilakunya mencurigakan sekali sampai membuatku salah tingkah.

"A-aniki! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ciuman itu hanya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga saja supaya ciuman pertamamu tidak diambil oleh laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab. Hehehe…"

"Aniki!"

Aku memukuli aniki dengan bantal dan kami pun tertawa bersama. Ya, mungkin mandi agak siangan juga tak masalah sebab ini hari Minggu. Lagipula aku sudah merasa nyaman bisa bercanda dan tertawa lagi bersama aniki. Aku tidak lagi membencinya. Dan sekarang, orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai di dunia ini ya… hanya aniki seorang. Hahaha…

Overprotective aniki? Siapa yang peduli?

* * *

><p><strong>~~~THE END~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Luka berumur 16 tahun, sedangkan Luki berumur 18 tahun.**

**Luka dan Luki hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah sebab mereka sudah bisa dipercayakan untuk hidup mandiri oleh kedua orang tua mereka,**

**Miku dan Mikuo dalam cerita ini bukan saudara.**

**Tanda "****- ****過保護な****兄貴****-****" dibaca menjadi Kahogona Aniki, yang artinya Overprotective Aniki.**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
